


Towels and Taunts

by SketchyByNature



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Crying, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Showers, Story within a Story, Submissive Character, Wet Clothing, Whining, Worship, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature
Summary: [M4F][F4F][Script Offer]Towels and Taunts [Msub][Fdom][Story][Bondage][Denial][Ruined Orgasm][Cry][Whimper][Worship][Foot][Breath][Pet Names][Humiliation][Shower][Wet][Cock]An excerpt from your journal Miss makes you keep. Today Miss has come home sweaty and upset. She’s going to go and let some steam off in the shower. You are to wait in the bathroom facing the shower with her towel in hand. This is the record of that day, how you fucked up. And the punishment that ensued.
Relationships: F4F - Relationship, M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. M for F Version

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> [Brackets] Are for direction/and expression  
> (Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.  
> "Quotes" Are for emphasis  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.  
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. Lots of pet names thrown out if you want to change them for something you are more comfortable with please do so.  
> \-----------------------------------------------

[START]

(Your voice in a narration tempo think diary reading)

June 14th

It’s been about half a year since I’ve started living with Miss. The days go by slow. I fulfill my chores; I tidy up, walk the dog, and keep the house in shape for my Miss. Afterward the day is mine until 4pm. It’s the time between the chores and 4pm that's the slowest. I am allowed to do just about anything... anything except...

[Sound of frustration]

Touch myself... Until then, time rolls on like a boulder uphill and I try not to let my mind wander. It often likes to daydream about Miss which always makes it harder. At 4pm I take my place in front of the door. I kneel in my spot, eyes pointed at the floor, my ass resting on my feet, waiting for her to come home. 

But today wasn’t like the others...

No, today, my body is sore from last nights play. Today the marks are fresh and my mind prone to reminisce. I finish my chores but the remainder of the day is torture. I. can’t. help. but want to touch. I remember last night so vividly it makes the slow crawl to 4 pm abysmal.

At 2pm a noise turns my blood as cold as ice. 

[Noise of a door deadbolt being unlocked]

[Slowly like you’ve seen a ghost.]

The door…   
[Return to the narration tempo]

My eyes dart to the clock as panic sets in. I rush down the hall as quick as I can but the door opens before I get there. 

[Slow exhale]

And there you are. In the open doorway with a scowl that sets my mind on fire. 

“Miss, you’re home… So early…”

I can’t help but stare and I can see your eyes narrow and the scowl deepen. My eyes shoot to the ground as my muscles tense. But the image of you framed in the open door won't leave my mind. It can't help but race. Business attire disheveled, hair a mess, your body damp with sweat. I feel the worry fill the pit of my stomach. I ramble. I can’t even remember what stupid things I said in a vain attempt to comfort you. 

I just know you stopped me. My name gently falling from your lips crashing through the air like a dropped wine glass. My mouth clamps shut and I stop myself from speaking further. You tell me about your day. About an argument with a client. About the argument getting worse. About how corporate security had to stop the filthy bitch who dare lay a hand on you. You tell me to follow you and I obey. 

You lead me to the bathroom. As we walk you laugh as you tell me you’re going to let off some steam in the shower. You smirk at me as I follow close in toe. I feel the dread build up. I know that tone… I know that smirk. I know this is going to be an ordeal. But I can’t help smile and walk into the trap. 

You tell me to lock the door, to take off all my clothes, and to go through the normal routine. 

[Door Locks]

[Cloths hit the floor]

I proceed to turn on the shower, test the water, then walk to the small cabinet where we keep the towels. I remove one and assume my position facing the shower. One arm behind my back the the other outstretched balancing the folded bath towel on my fingertips.

You smile at me and bite your lip. 

[Exhale with sexual tension]

I feel a shiver run up my spine. My body goes rigid, as if I’d die if I dare move a muscle. The marks from yesterday remind me, you’ll make me pay if I do. I steel myself. I know you won’t make it easy on me. 

You look me in the eyes while you lay against the wall next to the shower. As the room fills with steam you tell me to keep my eyes on you. I feel the dread as I comply. 

[Quietly like you’re afraid of something]

“Yes Miss” 

The words tumble out barely audible. You give me a look. 

[Loud like you’ve just been smacked in the ass]

“Yes Miss!”

I almost shout and it provokes a giggle. You smile and roll your shoulders. You tug at your business suit and peel it off in a graceful motion. You tease and dance as a body roll drops your blazer to the floor. I hear the soft pop of each button as you open your blouse. A flash of black lace as the last buttons are undone. Your bra is exposed as you throw off your blouse. You do so with a flourish I know only you could pull off. You’re hands press against your chest as that same smirk dances across your face. They follow every curve as you let them run down your body. They hook around your pencil skirt and drive it to the floor. They miss your garter your thumbs nimbly controlling the cloths descent. You kick the skirt at me. I flinch as it flops against my bare chest.

You click your tongue at me and raise an eyebrow.

[Audible Gulp]

Fuck.

You turn away as you saunter into the shower. I watch as the water soaks into the lingerie, your body swaying in the stream. You look over your shoulder at me and let your hands unclasp your bra. It disappears somewhere out of view. Your hands move to your hips as you pull off your panties and fling them at my face. They hang off my head, your scent consuming my being. The scent I’d give up oxygen for. The scent I crave. It’s intoxicating.

[Deep breath]

You smile and let out a bemused giggle. I know that laugh. And I know I’m shaking. I know that I’m hard and I know the need hurts. I know it's taking every bit of my strength to keep my arm outstretched and my posture straight. You close your eyes and you turn your back to me. You start to hum a lovely melody, it almost puts me in a trance. You lather soap and you move your hands slowly. Dragging out the time. You hum loudly making the room echo with your voice. 

[As pathetically as you can]

I’m drowning in you. 

[Slightly upset on the verge of tears]

Every sense assaulted by you. Every bit of me trying to hold on. Trying to be your good boy. 

(Soft Cry for a few seconds something to show you’re have a hard time at it.)

[ Heavy cloth hitting the floor]

Before I realize my hand is on my cock and the humming has stopped. The shower drips as the last of the water funnels down the drain. 

[Defeated deep breath]

I realize my eyes are shut. I dread opening them… but I also dread what will happen if I keep them closed. Our eyes meet as I open them. Your scowl cuts through me and I feel the looming punishment to come. Your eyes look at something on the floor. The tears are already flowing down my face. 

[Shaky breath as you try to compose yourself]

You ask me where my hand is.

“My cock, Miss”

You ask me where your towel is.

“The floor, Miss”

You don’t say anything. You just and give me a good long look. My eyes stay on you as you stalk toward me, the wet stockings leaving small puddles of water in your wake. You tell me to get on my knees, place my hands behind my back, and beg. You let me know that if I do a good enough job you won’t punish me. You allow me to look away as I fall to my knees. I hang my head and hold my wrist tight behind me. 

[Deep breath]

“I’m sorry, please forgive me Miss. I didn’t mean to drop the towel. I shouldn’t have. I couldn't help it. I didn’t mean to”

You tell me not good enough. I feel your wet body on mine and your hand around my cock. 

[Sexual whimper]

I feel as you start to fondle and tease me with your hand. I feel the ache when you tell me I better not cum. 

“Oh fuck. Please. I can’t. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left you cold and wet. I’m sorry I wasn’t better.”

[Whimpering and some sniffles]

“Please Miss, please I can’t, please have mercy, please it’s too much Mistress.”

[Pained groan and a bit of crying.]  
I groan as you press your other hand into last night’s marks. I know you don’t like that title. But the thought leaves as soon as it comes. I can’t think as the pain radiates outward filling my brain and drowning out my thoughts. 

[A louder pained groan she’ll be pressing on the marks harder]

(Crying anything that works to convey it hurts and you’re unable to think. A Lot of apologizing and sorrys maybe some no’s.)

“Please I’m sorry I Didn’t mean to call you that. I know better. Please Miss I just want to do what you want. Please let me be your good boy.”

I can feel the pressure subside as you work me harder with the other hand. I don’t know what to do. It’s all a blur. 

(Moaning with lots of wimpers pleases and no’s and anything that feels right as Miss gets you close. )

[Sharp breath]

“What? No. Miss you can’t. Please… I’m so close”  
(Soft sobbing and confusion.)

You tell me You can. You smirk... You push me onto my back with your foot. The wet stocking cold against my chest. You slide it up my body as the cold cuts into the heat of my embarrassment and shame. You let it rest on my face as the wet cloth forces me to cough and struggle for air. 

[Coughing]

I gasp you show mercy. Breathing deep as you rest your toes on my chin. The air biting my throat as I cough. You ask me if i’ve learned my lesson.

“Yes Miss…”

[shaky breath]

“Thank you for teaching me, your so kind”

You smile a coy little smile. I know that smile. I’m thankful whenever I see it. You hand me the towel and tell me to dry you off and that if I do a good job we can have some fun after dinner. 

[END]


	2. F for F Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [F4F][Script Offer]Towels and Taunts[Fsub][Fdom][Story]][Bondage][Denial][Ruined Orgasm][Cry][Whimper][Worship][Foot][Breath][Pet Names][Humiliation][Shower][Wet][Pussy]
> 
> An excerpt from your journal Miss makes you keep. Today Miss has come home sweaty and upset. She’s going to go and let some steam off in the shower. You are to wait in the bathroom facing the shower with her towel in hand. This is the record of that day, how you fucked up. And the punishment that ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> [Brackets] Are for direction/and expression  
> (Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.  
> "Quotes" Are for emphasis  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.  
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. Lots of pet names thrown out if you want to change them for something you are more comfortable with please do so.  
> \-----------------------------------------------

[START]

(Your voice in a narration tempo think diary reading)

June 14th

It’s been about half a year since I’ve started living with Miss. The days go by slow. I fulfill my chores; I tidy up, walk the dog, and keep the house in shape for my Miss. Afterward the day is mine until 4pm. It’s the time between the chores and 4pm that's the slowest. I am allowed to do just about anything... anything except...

[Sound of frustration]

Touch myself... Until then, time rolls on like a boulder uphill and I try not to let my mind wander. It often likes to daydream about Miss which always makes it harder. At 4pm I take my place in front of the door. I kneel in my spot, eyes pointed at the floor, my ass resting on my feet, waiting for her to come home. 

But today wasn’t like the others...

No, today, my body is sore from last nights play. Today the marks are fresh and my mind prone to reminisce. I finish my chores but the remainder of the day is torture. I. can’t. help. but want to touch. I remember last night so vividly it makes the slow crawl to 4 pm abysmal.

At 2pm a noise turns my blood as cold as ice. 

[Noise of a door deadbolt being unlocked]

[Slowly like you’ve seen a ghost.]

The door…   
[Return to the narration tempo]

My eyes dart to the clock as panic sets in. I rush down the hall as quick as I can but the door opens before I get there. 

[Slow exhale]

And there you are. In the open doorway with a scowl that sets my mind on fire. 

“Miss, you’re home… So early…”

I can’t help but stare and I can see your eyes narrow and the scowl deepen. My eyes shoot to the ground as my muscles tense. But the image of you framed in the open door won't leave my mind. It can't help but race. Business attire disheveled, hair a mess, your body damp with sweat. I feel the worry fill the pit of my stomach. I ramble. I can’t even remember what stupid things I said in a vain attempt to comfort you. 

I just know you stopped me. My name gently falling from your lips crashing through the air like a dropped wine glass. My mouth clamps shut and I stop myself from speaking further. You tell me about your day. About an argument with a client. About the argument getting worse. About how corporate security had to stop the filthy bitch who dare lay a hand on you. You tell me to follow you and I obey. 

You lead me to the bathroom. As we walk you laugh as you tell me you’re going to let off some steam in the shower. You smirk at me as I follow close in toe. I feel the dread build up. I know that tone… I know that smirk. I know this is going to be an ordeal. But I can’t help smile and walk into the trap. 

You tell me to lock the door, to take off all my clothes, and to go through the normal routine. 

[Door Locks]

[Cloths hit the floor]

I proceed to turn on the shower, test the water, then walk to the small cabinet where we keep the towels. I remove one and assume my position facing the shower. One arm behind my back the the other outstretched balancing the folded bath towel on my fingertips.

You smile at me and bite your lip. 

[Exhale with sexual tension]

I feel a shiver run up my spine. My body goes rigid, as if I’d die if I dare move a muscle. The marks from yesterday remind me, you’ll make me pay if I do. I steel myself. I know you won’t make it easy on me. 

You look me in the eyes while you lay against the wall next to the shower. As the room fills with steam you tell me to keep my eyes on you. I feel the dread as I comply. 

[Quietly like you’re afraid of something]

“Yes Miss” 

The words tumble out barely audible. You give me a look. 

[Loud like you’ve just been smacked in the ass]

“Yes Miss!”

I almost shout and it provokes a giggle. You smile and roll your shoulders. You tug at your business suit and peel it off in a graceful motion. You tease and dance as a body roll drops your blazer to the floor. I hear the soft pop of each button as you open your blouse. A flash of black lace as the last buttons are undone. Your bra is exposed as you throw off your blouse. You do so with a flourish I know only you could pull off. You’re hands press against your chest as that same smirk dances across your face. They follow every curve as you let them run down your body. They hook around your pencil skirt and drive it to the floor. They miss your garter your thumbs nimbly controlling the cloths descent. You kick the skirt at me. I flinch as it flops against my bare breasts.

You click your tongue at me and raise an eyebrow.

[Audible Gulp]

Fuck.

You turn away as you saunter into the shower. I watch as the water soaks into the lingerie, your body swaying in the stream. You look over your shoulder at me and let your hands unclasp your bra. It disappears somewhere out of view. Your hands move to your hips as you pull off your panties and fling them at my face. They hang off my head, your scent consuming my being. The scent I’d give up oxygen for. The scent I crave. It’s intoxicating.

[Deep breath]

You smile and let out a bemused giggle. I know that laugh. And I know I’m shaking. I know that I’m so fucking wet and I know the need hurts. I know it's taking every bit of my strength to keep my arm outstretched and my posture straight. You close your eyes and you turn your back to me. You start to hum a lovely melody, it almost puts me in a trance. You lather soap and you move your hands slowly. Dragging out the time. You hum loudly making the room echo with your voice. 

[As pathetically as you can]

I’m drowning in you. 

[Slightly upset on the verge of tears]

Every sense assaulted by you. Every bit of me trying to hold on. Trying to be your good girl.

(Soft Cry for a few seconds something to show you’re have a hard time at it.)

[ Heavy cloth hitting the floor]

Before I realize my hand is between my thighs and the humming has stopped. The shower drips as the last of the water funnels down the drain. 

[Defeated deep breath]

I realize my eyes are shut. I dread opening them… but I also dread what will happen if I keep them closed. Our eyes meet as I open them. Your scowl cuts through me and I feel the looming punishment to come. Your eyes look at something on the floor. The tears are already flowing down my face. 

[Shaky breath as you try to compose yourself]

You ask me where my hand is.

“My cunt, Miss”

You ask me where your towel is.

“The floor, Miss”

You don’t say anything. You just and give me a good long look. My eyes stay on you as you stalk toward me, the wet stockings leaving small puddles of water in your wake. You tell me to get on my knees, place my hands behind my back, and beg. You let me know that if I do a good enough job you won’t punish me. You allow me to look away as I fall to my knees. I hang my head and hold my wrist tight behind me. 

[Deep breath]

“I’m sorry, please forgive me Miss. I didn’t mean to drop the towel. I shouldn’t have. I couldn't help it. I didn’t mean to”

You tell me not good enough. I feel your wet body on mine and your fingers pressing into my pussy. I feel two fingers greedily enter.

[Sexual whimper]

I feel as your fingers push deep exploring my hungry cunt. I feel the ache when you tell me I better not cum. 

“Oh fuck. Please. I can’t. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left you cold and wet. I’m sorry I wasn’t better.”

[Whimpering and some sniffles]

“Please Miss, please I can’t, please have mercy, please it’s too much Mistress.”

[Pained groan and a bit of crying.]  
I groan as you press your other hand into last night’s marks. I know you don’t like that title. But the thought leaves as soon as it comes. I can’t think as the pain radiates outward filling my brain and drowning out my thoughts. 

[A louder pained groan she’ll be pressing on the marks harder]

(Crying anything that works to convey it hurts and you’re unable to think. A Lot of apologizing and sorrys maybe some no’s.)

“Please I’m sorry I Didn’t mean to call you that. I know better. Please Miss I just want to do what you want. Please let me be your good girl.” 

I can feel the pressure subside as you work me harder with the other hand. I don’t know what to do. It’s all a blur. 

(Moaning with lots of wimpers pleases and no’s and anything that feels right as Miss gets you close. )

[Sharp breath]

“What? No. Miss you can’t. Please… I’m so close”  
(Soft sobbing and confusion.)

You tell me You can. You smirk... You push me onto my back with your foot. The wet stocking cold between my breasts. You slide it up my body as the cold cuts into the heat of my embarrassment and shame. You let it rest on my face as the wet cloth forces me to cough and struggle for air. 

[Coughing]

I gasp you show mercy. Breathing deep as you rest your toes on my chin. The air biting my throat as I cough. You ask me if i’ve learned my lesson.

“Yes Miss…”

[shaky breath]

“Thank you for teaching me, your so kind”

You smile a coy little smile. I know that smile. I’m thankful whenever I see it. You hand me the towel and tell me to dry you off and that if I do a good job we can have some fun after dinner. 

[END]


End file.
